Crise maternelle
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Shikamaru rentrait chez lui, comme tous les soirs, après une dure journée de travail. Il s'attendait à retrouver un bon repas et le repos en arrivant. Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère explosif de Temari... / Spoil chapitre 700 !
1. Partie I

**Salut, salut ! Eheh, me revoilà une fois de plus avec un nouveau texte, cette fois-ci sur Shikamaru, Temari et leur fils Shikadai. Bon, ce texte est beaucoup plus léger et humoristique que ceux que j'ai écrit auparavant, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Crise maternelle - Partie I**

* * *

Shikamaru, les mains dans les poches, rentrait chez lui après son travail auprès de l'Hokage. Et autant dire que ce boulot n'était pas de tout repos. Entre Naruto, ce cher Nanadaime, qui voulait des ramens à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, Boruto qui s'infiltrait dans le bureau de son père sans que personne ne le voit et Himawari qui suivait son frère, tout devenait vite un grand capharnaüm que l'homme flemmard qu'il était ne pouvait pas supporter bien longtemps.

En soupirant de soulagement à l'idée du bon repas qui l'attendait surement chez lui, le ninja ne prit pas garde à l'éventail géant qui lui fonça dessus, l'évitant de justesse pour s'enfoncer dans le sol à quelques centimètres de son pied. Il déglutit, puis releva lentement la tête. Sur le seuil de sa maison, Temari se tenait debout, affublée de sa tenue de kunoichi et son bandeau à l'emblème de Suna fièrement noué sur son front. Shikadai, dans le couloir derrière sa mère, passait de son visage à celui de son père d'un air désespéré. La mère de famille s'approcha à grandes enjambées de son mari, attrapa son éventail et l'attacha à son dos.

\- Mais… mais, Temari, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? osa demander Shikamaru en lançant une œillade curieuse vers son fils qui haussa les épaules.

Le regard que lui lança sa femme le fit frissonner.

\- Ce que je fais ? Je vais en mission bien sûr. Cela fait douze ans ! Douze ans que je n'ai pas fait de mission longue en dehors du village, juste des missions de rang D pourries ! Je suis une juunin de Suna et mon éventail commence à rouiller ! Shikadai a bien grandi, c'est un ninja maintenant, il n'a plus besoin de moi pour s'occuper de lui. Donc, je m'en vais pour une durée indéterminée dans une mission de rang A et tu n'as pas intérêt à me retenir, à me faire suivre ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, suis-je bien claire ?!

Le ninja hocha vigoureusement la tête. C'est qu'il y tenait, à sa vie, quand même ! Et puis, il connaissait sa femme et sa puissance, elle savait très bien se défendre seule. Temari, satisfaite, retourna à l'intérieur de la maison, ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, un sac sur l'épaule, embrassa Shikadai en le serrant dans ses bras, passa près de Shikamaru pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres et prit enfin la direction de la porte du village en secouant la main dans un dernier au revoir. Tout en regardant sa femme s'éloigner, Shikamaru resta de longues minutes immobile, perplexe et complètement perdu.

\- Papa, ça va ?

Le ninja tourna la tête vers son fils qui l'avait rejoint et vit qu'il semblait lui aussi quelque peu à l'ouest.

\- Ouais. Tu peux me dire ce qui est arrivé à ta mère ?

\- Quand je suis rentré de l'entrainement du trio Ino-Shika-Chou, elle était déjà comme ça, avec son éventail à portée de main et en train de crier qu'elle en avait marre, un truc comme ça. J'ai pas vraiment écouté et j'ai mangé mon goûter pendant qu'elle fourrait pleins de trucs dans son sac à dos.

Shikamaru laissa échapper un soupir. Décidément, Temari était vraiment imprévisible. Puis, prenant soudain conscience d'une chose, il écarquilla les yeux et, attrapant son fils par les épaules, se baissa à son niveau.

\- Dis-moi qu'elle a au moins fait le repas avant de partir ?! supplia-t-il.

Le regard vert de Shikadai ne laissait aucun doute sur la réponse à cette question.

\- Non. Elle a dit qu'on avait qu'à se débrouiller seuls pour une fois.

Le ninja laissa retomber ses bras d'un air piteux. Adieu bon dîner chaud et relaxant… Le père et le fils échangèrent un regard de connivence, soufflèrent et dirent de concert :

\- Galère...

* * *

**Voilà ! A bientôt pour un prochain OS ! Bisous mes chous ! :D**


	2. Partie II

**Hello ! Eh oui, moi non plus je ne pensais pas faire une suite à ce texte, mais ma meilleure amie et le commentaire de keisuke-my-lover m'ont donné l'inspiration. Du coup, ce texte est la suite directe du premier, avec cette fois une concentration sur les liens entre les Nara et les Uzumaki et, plus particulièrement ceux entre Naruto et Shikamaru, car je trouve qu'ils ont quand même une belle amitié ces deux-là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Crise maternelle - Partie II**

* * *

Shikamaru attrapa sa veste et celle de son fils puis sortit rejoindre ce dernier. Après mure réflexion, ils avaient finalement décidé d'aller dîner chez Ichiraku, histoire d'éviter de faire exploser la cuisine avec leurs piètres talents de cuisiniers – et surtout parce qu'ils avaient la flemme de faire à manger. Quand ils arrivèrent aux abords du restaurant, des éclats de voix les accueillirent. A l'intérieur, assis sur les tabourets et dégustant avec avidité leurs bols, la famille Uzumaki au grand complet discutait joyeusement entre eux.

\- Bienvenue, les accueillit Ayame, la patronne d'Ichiraku, avec un grand sourire lorsque Shikamaru souleva le rideau pour laisser passer Shikadai.

Naruto et Boruto se retournèrent pour les saluer en chœur tandis que Hinata et Himawari leur lançaient de doux sourires. Les deux Nara leur répondirent d'un hochement de tête avant de s'installer et de commander deux bols de ramens.

\- Temari-san n'est pas avec vous ? interrogea Hinata en penchant la tête sur le côté avec un air curieux.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules, repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Non, elle est partie en mission. D'après elle, elle en avait marre de rester à la maison, répondit-il, puis son regard se posa sur le Hokage. D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup de lui avoir donné cette mission, Hokage de pacotille, j'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand elle m'a balancé son éventail à la tête pour m'accueillir.

Naruto se redressa vivement, voulut parler mais se rappela qu'il avait encore la bouche pleine. Il mastiqua rapidement et, une fois qu'il eut avalé, pointa un doigt accusateur sur son ami.

\- Mais, c'est ta femme la fautive ! C'est une furie ! Elle a débarqué dans mon bureau avec son foutu éventail et a menacé de l'utiliser contre moi, Hokage ou pas, si je ne lui refilais pas une mission, au minimum de rang A. Tu pensais que j'allais refuser ? Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça ?

Shikamaru soupira. Naruto avait peut-être mûri et énormément gagné en puissance, mais il restait vraiment un gosse parfois. Il ne dit pourtant rien. La conversation dévia sur les dernières blagues de Boruto, c'est-à-dire remplacer l'encre de Sai-ojiisan par du jus de myrtille – chose que Naruto approuva à grands hochements de tête -, remplacer toutes les armes du magasin de Tenten par des fausses et cacher l'horrible combinaison verte de Lee-san. Hinata disputa doucement son fils pour ses agissements, sans vraiment de conviction puisqu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il recommencerait de toute manière.

Pendant que son frère se faisait réprimander, Himawari fit malencontreusement voler son bol à travers la pièce et celui-ci finit sur la tête de Shikadai qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Des cris, des injures et un mini-Nara aux cheveux lâchés et dégoulinant sur ses épaules plus tard, un calme relatif était revenu.

Shikamaru ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres quand il observa les quatre membres de la famille Uzumaki et son fils. Ils en avaient fait du chemin, Naruto, Hinata et lui, depuis les bancs de l'académie. Lui qui, à dix ans peine, disait à son père qu'il ne serait surement jamais ami avec le jinchuuriki, même s'il l'appréciait, se trompait largement. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi proche de Naruto que de Chouji, mais le Hokage pouvait compter sur lui et réciproquement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto reposa son bol avec un soupir de contentement, Himawari bailla et même Boruto esquissa un signe de fatigue. Les Uzumaki décidèrent donc de rentrer à la maison. En ramassant son sac, Hinata se tourna vers Shikamaru et lui proposa, un joli sourire sur son visage d'ange :

\- Si vous voulez, toi et Shikadai pouvez venir manger à la maison tous les soirs le temps que Temari revienne. Cela ne me dérange pas de faire deux portions en plus.

Shikamaru hésita un instant. Mais, en voyant la mine rayonnante de la jeune femme à l'idée d'avoir des invités, il ne put refuser et hocha la tête en la remerciant. Quand il regarda Boruto et sa petite sœur courir dans l'avenue principale tandis que Naruto enlaçait la taille d'Hinata, le Nara eut un accès de tendresse envers son camarade. Il avait enfin un foyer et une famille. Shikamaru avait hâte d'être au lendemain soir. Aucun doute que les soirées à venir allaient être très drôles.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Bisous !**


End file.
